CHEM Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded CHEM (Chemistry) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Chemistry within the Faculty of Science. 100-level courses CHEM 101 - Fundamentals of Chemistry: I CHEM 102 - Fundamentals of Chemistry: II CHEM 150 - Engineering Chemistry 200-level courses CHEM 201 - Introductory Quantitative Analysis CHEM 205 - Practical Spectroscopy CHEM 220 - Introduction to Inorganic Chemistry CHEM 230 - Introductory Organic Chemistry CHEM 231 - Organic Chemistry For Health and Biological Sciences CHEM 232 - Organic Chemistry CHEM 240 - Introductory Physical Chemistry 300-level courses CHEM 300 - Chemistry in Modern Society CHEM 302A - Industrial Chemistry with Special Reference to Air Pollution CHEM 302B - Industrial Chemistry with Special Reference to Water Pollution CHEM 320 - Instrumental Techniques of Analysis CHEM 325 - Introduction to Transition Metal Chemistry CHEM 330 - Synthetic Methods in Organic Chemistry CHEM 331 - Bio-organic Chemistry CHEM 340 - Quantum Chemistry CHEM 351 - Reaction Mechanisms and Dynamics CHEM 352 - Structure, Reactivity and Bonding CHEM 361 - Analytical Chemistry Laboratory CHEM 362 - Inorganic Chemistry Laboratory CHEM 363 - Organic Chemistry Laboratory CHEM 364 - Physical Chemistry Laboratory 400-level courses CHEM 400 - Applications of Chemistry CHEM 410 - Advanced Instrumental Analysis CHEM 420 - Advanced Inorganic Chemistry CHEM 425 - Organometallic Chemistry CHEM 426 - Advanced Transition Metal Chemistry CHEM 427 - Advanced Main Group Chemistry CHEM 430 - Advanced Organic Synthesis CHEM 431 - Organic Structure Determination: the Chemistry of Natural Products CHEM 432 - Physical Organic Chemistry CHEM 433 - Biological and Medicinal Chemistry CHEM 440 - Lasers, Reaction Dynamics and Spectroscopy CHEM 450 - Supramolecular Chemistry CHEM 455 - Instrumentation and Electronics CHEM 456 - Statistical Thermodynamics CHEM 457 - Materials Science CHEM 460(A/B/C) - Fourth Year Laboratory CHEM 470 - Organic Photochemistry/Reactive Intermediates CHEM 471 - Electrochemistry CHEM 472 - Introductory Polymer Chemistry CHEM 473 - Computational Chemistry CHEM 474 - Introduction to the Chemical Process Industries CHEM 480 - Chemical Applications of Group Theory CHEM 490 - Directed Studies in Chemistry CHEM 498 - Research CHEM 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses CHEM 500 - Graduate Seminar in Chemistry CHEM 510 - Instrumentation CHEM 511 - Topics in Instrumental Analysis CHEM 520 - Advanced Inorganic Chemistry CHEM 521 - Organometallic Chemistry CHEM 522 - Advanced Transition Metal Chemistry CHEM 523 - Topics in Advanced Inorganic Chemistry CHEM 524 - Advanced Main Group Chemistry CHEM 531 - Organic Synthesis CHEM 532 - Organic Photochemistry/Reactive Intermediates CHEM 533 - Biological and Medicinal Chemistry CHEM 534 - Supramolecular Chemistry CHEM 540 - Reaction Dynamics and Spectroscopy CHEM 550 - Chemical Applications of Group Theory CHEM 555 - Statistical Thermodynamics CHEM 556 - Topics in Advanced Physical Chemistry CHEM 575 - Computational Chemistry CHEM 590 - Directed Studies CHEM 599 - MSc Thesis 600-level courses CHEM 601 - Topics in Advanced Organic Chemistry CHEM 602 - Physical Organic Chemistry CHEM 610 - Advanced Electrochemistry CHEM 620 - Surface Science CHEM 630 - Materials Science CHEM 640 - Property-directed Synthesis Discussion CHEM 650 - Polymer Science CHEM 660 - Reactivity, Dynamics and Spectroscopy Discussion CHEM 699 - PhD Dissertation